Not What You Think
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Luna are just about invisible in Hogwarts, but when the school talent show approaches, can they show the school their seductive side? Can Hermione prove to Draco she's more than just a bushy haired bookworm? Songfic! R&R!


**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**I was listening to the song "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mya and Lil' Kim, and I was suffering from writer's block, so I decided to write this quick little one-shot, so I hope you like it!**

**It's kind of fast paced-because well, when it comes to one-shots for me, I tend to write them in a faster pace. I can't help it! I tried making this one more detailed, but I don't know... :/**

**Few things about the story that I should probably let you know...  
><strong>

**- Hermione never got acquainted to Ron and Harry, so they really aren't friends in this fic. **

**- This is in Hermione's point of view.  
><strong>

**- Ginny is in the same year as Lavender, Luna, and Hermione.**

**- Yes, Neville is popular. **

**- Yes, Harry, Ron, and Neville are best friends with Draco.**

**Hopefully that's all...I think it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (But I wish I owned Draco) or "Lady Marmalade". I know. Disappointing...**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of singing. "Girls..." I moaned. "Vocal exercises are not appreciated in the morning."<p>

"Well then get up, 'Mione!" said a voice, shaking me. It was Lavender Brown. Her long brown hair tickling my face as she was shaking me.

My vision was blurred as I first opened my eyes and then everything became focused. Lavender and Ginny Weasley were singing random chords in harmony, which should be really nice sounding, but not if it's waking you up every morning.

"Morning, Hermione!" sang Lavender and Ginny. I put on my uniform and brushed my teeth. When I returned, Ginny held my books out for me.

"Thanks Gin." I said.

We stepped out of the Gryffindor commonroom just in time run into Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna!" I called.

"Hi there! You girls took forever!" she said back.

"Come on, we don't want to miss breakfast." said Lavender.

Lavender, Ginny, and Luna were my absolute best friends here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were all seventh years, though not in the same houses. Ginny, Lavender and I were in Gryffindor, while Luna was in Ravenclaw house.

We all headed out the door and to the Great Hall, where Ginny suddenly stopped and blushed.

"Ginny?" I asked. Suddenly both Luna and Lavender looked down, faces the color of scarlet.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"They're looking." muttered Lavender. I turned to see Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table looking in our direction.

"Oh puh-lease." I groaned. I was surprised at myself for not understanding right away.

There were 4 boys who just about ruled the school here at Hogwarts- Gryffindor's Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, as well as Slytherin's Draco Malfoy. Everyone looked up to them, and whatever they said was what everyone believed in.

Even though Ginny was Ron's sister, it didn't make us as popular as they were. In fact, we were almost invisible to the rest of Hogwarts.

But even though we were invisible, the guy's charms rubbed off on us. Ginny was madly in love with Harry, Luna had fallen for Neville, and Lavender had fallen head-over-heels for Ron. Me? I did like Draco, but he made it obvious he didn't like me back.

The only time when I got his attention was when he was insulting me.

"Hey look! Its the bushy haired bookworm! Hey Granger! Thought of brushing your hair today?" he jeered, and everyone around him laughed hysterically.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the lot. They'd all suffer one day.

"Attention!" called Professor Dumbledore. "Everyone, please be seated!"

The entire hall quieted immediately.

"Thank you. Now, I'd like to announce that, due to request from a couple of 3rd years and suggestions from our Professor Flitwick, Hogwarts will be hosting a 'talent show'. It is a competition decided on votes as to who wins. The winner or winners of the best act will be given 100 house points each as well as a homework pass for one full week." announced Professor Dumbledore.

Murmurs of excitement rushed throughout the crowd.

"No way! I'm totally in!" squealed one 5th year.

"No homework for a week? No way! Suck on that, Snape!" whispered another boy.

"You may sign up whenever you like. The sign-up form will be just behind the Slytherin table, so everyone! I do hope you give it a shot, and enjoy your breakfast!" he called.

People started rushing towards the sign-up sheet. I just sat down and continued drinking my pumpkin juice.

"We should sign up!" suggested Ginny.

"Maybe." I said, uninterested. It was kind of pointless. Someone else would probably get the points, and I don't actually mind doing homework...

"We could sing..." she faded. I thought about it.

"I'd rather not...but if you girls would like to..." I said.

"Please, Hermione?" pleaded Luna.

"Of course you wouldn't want to sign-up, Granger. You don't have any talents to perform." sneered an unpleasant voice. Who else, other than the platinum haired, gray eyed Draco Malfoy could be standing behind me?

"Shove off, Malfoy." I glared. "What makes you think I don't?"

"Please, Granger. The only thing you're good for is just doing homework." he smirked.

"I resent that!" I said, angrily.

"Whatever. Say what you'd like." he smirked, and strolled away.

"Alright, I take it back. Let's sign up." I said. Ginny, Lavender and Luna hugged me and squealed.

* * *

><p>"So we're going to sing?" I asked.<p>

"Yep! After all, if I may say so myself, we do have the best voices in Hogwarts." joked Ginny.

"Alright. What song?" I asked.

"Hm...we should write one." said Lavender. "The show is in a month-we'll have time."

"Alright." I said, thinking about it.

"Yeah! And let's put French into it. We all are trying to impress, after all." winked Ginny. "French makes it so much sexier."

"Bonne idée!" exclaimed Lavender.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure! And we could kind of make it seductive, but like, slightly nonsensical..." said Luna.

"Definitely! And for costumes...ooh! We should dress up into those French stripper outfits or something!" exclaimed Lavender.

I was beginning to be afraid.

"Alright, but if we're going to be seductive, I'm hiding my face. There's no way I'm coming straight out like that. And I am not dressing as a stripper." I said.

"Fair enough," said Ginny. "Ooh! Maybe just olden-day French outfits from Moulin Rouge. And we could wear masks..."

"We could also come up with stage names. A bit of mystery is fun." said Luna, thoughtfully.

"Sounds good." I said. "Looks like we have a plan."

* * *

><p>The following month was hectic. It full of costume designing, music writing, homework, and lyric writing. We did manage to come up with stage names though. I was "Christina", Lavender was "Pink", Ginny was "Mya", and Luna was "Lil' Kim". The worst part was the constant insults from Draco.<p>

"I saw your name up on the sign up sheet, Granger. This ought to be a laugh." he taunted. "After all, what are you going to do? Tell us what each of the potions in the world and what they do?" I ignored him.

"Hey, Draco, don't be so horrible to Granger." said Harry. I flashed him a quick smile, and then a sly smile filled my face. Screw you, Malfoy. I'd show you.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the talent show approached. It was held in the evening, and when the evening finally came, we were all excited as hell. I had just finished straightening my hair when Ginny came in, holding our masks.<p>

"Yay! They match our costumes perfectly!" squealed Lavender.

Our costumes were all the same-just in different colors. I had green, Lavender had red, Ginny had yellow, and Luna had purple. They all had lacy corset-like halter tops with short little black pants, fishnet stockings and arm warmer like things, long black high-heeled boots that came up to our knees, and our hair all straightened with a feather in our hair.

The masks only covered the top parts of our faces, and was sequined in the same colors as our costumes, and had a long colored feather.

"We look stunning!" squealed Ginny. "Harry'll notice for sure."

"I'm sure he will." I laughed.

I vaguely heard Professor Dumbledore say a few words, and within minutes, the show started.

We practiced a couple of times, and finally, it was our turn. We quietly got on stage. Ginny, Lavender and I hid towards the back, and Luna took center stage, as she was going to start us off. My heart was pounding, but I was feeling smug. Wait 'til you hear this, Malfoy.

"Now, Mya, Christina, Pink, and Lil' Kim, performing a song, that I believe they wrote themselves. 'Lady Marmalade'!" announced Professor Flitwick.

The light came on Luna only, and I heard gasps and whistles. The rest of us were hidden, though.

Luna started it out with a slow, paced rap.

_Where's all mah soul sistas_  
><em>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas<em>

Ginny, Lavender, and I softly came in singing.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

Funky music came on, broadcasting attitude out towards the Great Hall.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Cheers and whistles were heard as we all finally stepped into the light. Ginny smiled and started her solo.

_He met Marmalade down In old Moulin Rouge_  
><em>Struttin' her stuff on the street<em>  
><em>She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh<em>

We all came in for the chorus.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)<em>  
><em>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)<em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade<em>

Everyone screamed. So they liked the song already. I smiled. _  
><em>

Luna added a couple of beats.  
><em>What What, What what<em>

_ooh oh_

We sang with as much attitude as possible.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>

Luna added a little more spirit. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

_yea yea yea yea_

It was Lavender's turn. She looked so excited.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
><em>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine<em>  
><em>On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak<em>  
><em>yeah<em>

We all came in again.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)<em>  
><em>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)<em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>

Luna came in with her rapping solo. Everyone screamed with excitement and clapped to the beat to cheer her on. I laughed. There was so much energy.

_yea yea uh_  
><em>He come through with the money in the garter belts<em>  
><em>I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh<em>  
><em>We independent women, some mistake us for whores<em>  
><em>I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours<em>  
><em>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari<em>  
><em>wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes<em>  
><em>4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge<em>  
><em>hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas<em>  
><em>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass<em>  
><em>by the case the meaning of expensive taste<em>  
><em>if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya<em>  
><em>Mocha Chocalate-a what?<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>  
><em>One more time C'mon now<em>

We were coming towards the climax of the song._  
><em>

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

It was finally my turn, and I had never heard so much noise from the crowd. I went all out, and even let myself act seductive, crawling around the stage.

_hey Hey Hey!_  
><em>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<em>  
><em>color of cafe au lait alright<em>  
><em>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<em>  
><em>More-more-more.<em>

Lavender added in.

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

Ginny sang out.

_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

I sang out with everything I had.

_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_  
><em>More-more-more<em>

We went back for the chorus, and I added little harmonies to the melody.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)<em>  
><em>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)<em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)<em>  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)<em>  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)<em>

Luna introduced all of us in the song, and we sang back to acknowledge her. The crowd cheered for each of us.

_Christina...(Moulin Rouge)_  
><em>Pink... (Lady Marmalade)<em>  
><em>Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)<em>  
><em>Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)<em>  
><em>Rockwilder baby...(baby)<em>  
><em>Moulin Rouge... (0h)<em>  
><em>Misdemeanor here...<em>

_We all cried out the last part._  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...<em>

The crowd roared with applause as we struck our last pose. They were even on their feet, screaming as loud as they could. I laughed and waved. We hurried back stage and laughed.

"I'm surprised the teachers didn't stop us." said Ginny.

"They were too busy dancing." laughed Luna.

"That was so fun!" exclaimed Lavender.

"It was!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>We listened to all of the other acts, and finally, it was voting time. In 15 minutes everyone had submitted their vote and Professor Dumbledore walked up with an envelope.<p>

"Quiet everyone!" he called. "The results are in. We had many great acts, but one stood out. The winners are... Christina, Mya, Lil' Kim and Pink!" he called.

We screamed and jumped up and down. We walked out and laughed, still fully in costume.

"For their performance, I'd like to grant Gryffindor 300 house points, and Ravenclaw 100. Thank you all! Have a good evening!" yelled Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Backstage, we changed back to our old appearances and laughed.<p>

"That was more than fun." laughed Luna.

"Do you think they noticed us?" asked Ginny.

"If they didn't, I think those boys are insane." I said, smiling.

"I wonder if people will talk about us tomorrow?" asked Lavender.

"Maybe. But I doubt there'll be many. Maybe a couple people in the school?" I suggested.

* * *

><p>I was wrong. We were the subject of everyone's conversation, but the most interesting one was Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco's conversation. They were talking in the library as I was putting a book back, and I hung around to...check out a few more books. It's not like I was eavesdropping...Ok, I was.<p>

"Those chicks were definitely hot, what are you talking about Neville?" scolded Ron.

"I liked the...er...Mya. I do think that was her name." said Harry.

"She was cute, but I liked Pink best." said Ron.

"I liked Lil' Kim. Did you hear her rap?" asked Neville.

"You are all so predictable." said Draco.

"Really? Then what about you, Draco? Who'd you take a fancy to?" asked Ron.

"Christina, of course. She was the best of the group!" said Draco. The other guys nodded in agreement. "Her voice was...Merlin, I can't even explain it. But she was so pretty. Who the hell was she?"

I was really amused, and very flattered.

"I dunno. She looked familiar. I'm sure they're all in our year-7th years." said Ron. "And Mya looked super familiar."

"Huh. Well whoever they are, they're all supermegafoxyawesomehot." grinned Harry.

I laughed out loud. If only the rest of the girls were here to hear this. I turns out thatI accidentally laughed a little bit too loud and they all turned to look at me.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing he-" started Draco, but he suddenly froze looking at my face as his eyes grew wide.

"W-What? Y-You look just like..." started Harry.

I grinned. "I'm glad you thought so highly of us last night. I'm Christina."

Their jaws dropped wide open.

"No way." said Neville.

"You can't be serious." said Harry.

"I don't believe it." said Ron.

"If you want to know. Pink is Lavender, Lil' Kim is Luna, and Mya is Ginny." I giggled.

"I don't believe it. Prove it." said Draco, narrowing his eyes.

I smiled and sang out-

_"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_  
><em>color of cafe au lait alright<em>  
><em>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<em>  
><em>More-more-more."<em>

The fact finally registered to them.

"Bloody hell." whispered Ron.

"Uh, I need to find Luna. If you'll excuse me..." said Neville, running as fast as he could out of the library

"I'm gonna find Lavender." said Ron.

"Uh, I'm going to see if Ginny's free today." said Harry. They all ran off leaving just me and Draco.

"Uh...what if I said sorry for being such a jerk so far?" he said, his pale face turning as red as Ginny's hair.

I laughed, and smiled seductively. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me.

"Hey, hello Joe. Wanna give it a go?" I asked.

"So I take it you forgive me?." he laughed.

I smiled, and our lips met.

I guess we proved that we were More Than They Thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you like you like the fic! Don't hesitate to review ;)**

**The lyrics were from http : / www .azlyrics .com /lyrics /christinaaguilera/ ladymarmalade .html (without spaces)**

**I'd love to hear what y'all have to say :D**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


End file.
